Beginnings
by McAbbyAddict
Summary: Sequel to 'Aftermath'. Longish fluff really. McAbby


**Author's note: This is a sequel to 'Aftermath'; once I'd finished that one, these scenes wouldn't leave my head. So here they are.**

**This is the last complete story on my hard drive, so you're going to have to put up with me posting less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to NCIS or any of its characters etc.**

McGee awoke with a sigh; a feeling of deep contentment filled him. He looked down at the head of dark hair that was snuggled up on his chest, and smiled. He could get used to this. Even his back wasn't as sore as he expected, considering the extra stresses his muscles had been put to.

He stroked her hair; one pigtail was askew and the other one was down completely. He liked her with her hair down. But for now, the alarm was about to go off, and he had to get up and ready for work. Gently, he shook her shoulder.

"Abby"

"Hmm?"

"Abs, wake up"

She sleepily put her face up for a kiss; he was more than happy to oblige

"Morning, Timmy"

"Morning" he murmured, smiling at her "We need to get up, Abs- I gotta go to work, and your new computers should be in today, remember?"

She made a face, reluctant to get up; she was so comfortable.

He sighed. "Abby, we really do need to get up"

"Fine" She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed

He tried to follow suit, but hissed under his breath as the muscles in his back twinged. Their activities of the night before seemed to have undid the work of the sauna

"Tim!"

Startled, he turned to Abby

"What's wrong?" She was staring at his back. He looked over his shoulder, noticing that the bruising had changed to more black than purple.

"Your back!"

"It's ok, Abs. The bruises are starting to fade, honest"

She came over to him and lightly stroked the worst of the marks

"I didn't make things worse, did I?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him.

"Abs. You did not make anything worse. On the contrary, Abby. Ok?"

He smiled at her tenderly and lightly kissed her. When she stepped back, she had his favourite smile across her face

"Why don't you go have a shower?" he said "Then I'll drop you off at your place, if you want?"

She made a face. "You'll be late getting in if you do, Tim. Why don't I just ride in with you?"

"Don't you want to get changed?"

"I'll be stuck in the evidence garage all day, remember? I've got to wear overalls in there anyway"

He gave her a quizzical look, not understanding her point

"Um... I don't tend to... um"

He suddenly got her drift and grinned at her

"Those overalls are hot, ok?"

"I can vouch for that"

"Hey!" she swatted at him playfully as she headed for the bathroom

Smiling, he went through to the kitchen and starting making the toast and coffee he knew Abby preferred for breakfast

Luckily she kept her shower quick; getting two of them cleaned up and ready to go for work on time was much more of a rush than just getting himself ready.

He pulled his Porsche into the lot with 10 minutes to spare before he had to be at his desk. He stopped her before they got out of the car

"Are we telling people about us?" McGee asked hesitantly

"I don't see us keeping it a secret, Tim" she laughed

"Oh?"

"Well, you haven't stopped smiling yet this morning, and I doubt I have. Tony is going to bug you about that" she pointed out

"Good point. You're going to tell Gibbs, right? He's less likely to try and kill you"

"Sure, Timmy"

They opened the doors of the sports car and headed their separate ways; McGee to the squad room and Abby to the evidence garage.

Heading up in the elevator to the squad room, McGee's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out and checked it; there was a text from Abby

'Love you Tim. See you later?'

Smiling, he replied

'Give you a ride home? Love you too Abs'

As he tucked his cell back into his pocket, he couldn't conceal his grin

"Morning, Probie"

"Good morning, Tony" McGee responded. It wasn't lost on Tony that his probie looked happier than he'd ever seen him, and he seized on it

"Why the grin, McSmiley?"

"Drop it, Tony. I'm not talking about it right now"

He headed to his desk and stashed his badge and weapon in the drawer.

Gibbs appeared out of nowhere. His team looked at him expectantly as he entered, but were quietly disappointed when he sat down at his desk. It didn't look like they had a new case this morning. Not yet anyway.

"Tony, you and Ziva have outstanding reports to finish. McGee, Abby's new computer equipment arrived this morning, she could probably use some help setting it up in the evidence garage. Finish up your notes from yesterday, then head down there"

A muted chorus of "On it, Boss" answered him. McGee sat down at his desk and pulled his case notes out of his file drawer. He didn't have much left on this one.

Covertly observing McGee as he headed for the elevators half an hour later, Gibbs couldn't help but notice how much happier his youngest agent looked this morning. He hid a grin; he knew what that was about.

McGee couldn't believe his luck; with the lack of a new case, he'd been ordered to spend time exactly where he wanted to be. There was a spring in his step as he headed for the elevators.

"Hey, McGee!" Abby greeted him as he entered the evidence garage

"Hey. Gibbs sent me down here to help with the computers" he gave her a small smile, and the Caf-Pow he'd picked up for her on the way down

"Thanks!" she pecked him on the cheek. He tensed, doing his best to stop himself from responding any more than he would have a few days ago. There were more people in the evidence garage than just himself and Abby. He knew Abby was aware of that too.

Forcing himself to keep his mind on the job at hand, he helped Abby unpack and plug in her new computers, then they started setting up all the programs she would need. It was quicker for them to work on a machine each.

It was odd, working with Abby after what they'd shared last night. He was more aware of her than he tried to let show. They stood a little closer to each other than they did normally, their hands often brushing as they configured the new software. When they did, it was like an electric shock shooting up McGee's arm. Abby clearly felt it too, judging by the sideways looks she kept giving him.

Neither of them was aware of Gibbs' presence until...

"McGee, my office. Now!" He turned and walked towards the elevator, knowing full well that McGee was right behind him. Gibbs bent to the iris scanner, allowing access to the elevator. Once McGee was inside the small metal box, he punched the button for the main squad room floor, and then flicked the emergency stop switch. Immediately the elevator stopped and the interior was bathed in dim blue backup lighting.

McGee gulped; this was not a good sign.

"Got an interesting phone call this morning. You got something you wanna tell me, McGee?" The question came out softer than McGee was expecting, and it threw him off balance for a moment. When he didn't answer straight away, Gibbs gave him that Look.

"Spit it out, McGee"

"Abby and I are – um. Together, Boss" The words came out in a rush, nervousness at explaining this to Abby's surrogate father coming to the surface

"Good for you, Tim"

Gibbs' rare use of his given name made it somehow easier to say it, to admit what he'd tried to hide for years. Looking straight ahead, he stammered "I- I love her, boss. Always have, always will"

Gibbs made an amused sound in his throat; McGee snuck a sideways peek at his boss. Gibbs was actually smiling as he said "I know Tim, I know"

Not knowing what to say, McGee stood there for a moment, trying to overcome his embarrassment at the realisation that his feelings for Abby Sciuto have been that transparent.

It's up to Gibbs to break the silence

"So what about Rule 12?"

This was the question that McGee had been dreading; it was one of the many reasons why he hadn't acted on his feelings for Abby before this.

"Um, well, I guess I'll be filling out transfer papers this morning, boss; you'll have them by the end of the day" McGee said sadly. The team was like his family; he didn't want to leave, but nothing was going to stop him from being with Abby. He'd rather leave than lose her

Gibbs' next words took him off guard

"Ah, save 'em, Tim"

He blinked. Did he just hear Gibbs right?

"Boss?"

Gibbs looks sideways at him

"Think we can let rule 12 slide this time, Tim; it'd be different if you were both field agents, but Abby's a lab rat. If you can keep it professional while you two are at work, I don't care what goes on outside of this agency. That said, you bring your personal relationship to work with you, and I'll transfer you out of here so quickly you won't know what hit you"

McGee struggled to find the right words, to let Gibbs know that he understood what was at stake here, and settled for the simple

"Got it, boss"

"Good"

Gibbs flicks the emergency stop switch again, setting the elevator in motion.

"You hurt her, and you'd better watch your back"

"Understood Boss; thanks Boss"

"Need you back upstairs now, McGee"

Tony looked up as the elevator dinged softly; the Boss had gone in search of Probie almost 20 minutes ago and he wanted to see if the Probie's good mood had survived what must have been a thorough tongue lashing. As he glanced towards McGee, he was surprised to see that McGee looked thoughtful, but not upset. At the same time, he could swear that Gibbs was smiling as he left the elevator. What was going on here? Something was definitely hinky, and his insatiable curiosity was aroused.

"So what was all that about, McGee? Getting dragged into the boss's office this early, you must have screwed up big time"

McGee flashed him a look that said 'drop it', but Tony could swear there was a smile lurking in his eyes.

"You look suspiciously happy, McProbie. What happened? Postman bring you another royalty check?"

"I'm not talking about it Tony, so just leave it, ok?"

Tony being Tony, he couldn't drop it. They still hadn't gotten a case and their reports were up to date, so they'd moved onto working cold case files. The Boss had disappeared into MTAC, so there was no one to stop Tony's incessant needling. McGee did his best to ignore him

Finally, just before lunch, Ziva snapped at him

"DiNozzo! McGee is not going to tell you, so will you please shut up!"

McGee sighed

"Fine; you really want to know, Tony?"

"Yes, it's killing me, just tell me already!"

"Alright then, I'll tell you at lunch. Say that cafe around the corner"

Tony let out a triumphant noise

"On one condition; you will then let it drop for the rest of the day"

"I'm not agreeing to that without knowing what it is; tell me and then I'll tell you if I'll let it drop, McGoo"

Gibbs chimed in from his position on the stairs leading to MTAC

"If he tells you, I don't want to hear another word about it in this squad room again, today or any other day. Got it, DiNozzo?"

"Got it, boss"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Tony's crestfallen expression. Having something juicy on McGee and being banned from teasing him about it was going to drive him up the wall.

McGee logged onto his email and sent Abby a message

'Abs- going to lunch with Tony and Ziva to explain. You were right about Tony. Meet us downstairs?

Love, Tim'

He tried to bury himself in the cold case he was working on, but his mind kept drifting to how he was going to explain things to Tony and Ziva

A few minutes later, his computer beeped softly and the email icon flashed up on the desktop. He double clicked the icon. There was a reply from Abby

'Timmy- sounds good, will meet you downstairs. Have an interesting conversation with the Boss man?

Love, Abs'

He grinned, amused by her definition of 'interesting', and sent back a reply

'Abs- Very interesting. Will tell you later. Tim'

Still smiling, he went back to the case file in front of him.

DiNozzo managed to keep his curiosity under control until Gibbs released them for lunch 45 minutes later, though it was obvious to the team that it was a struggle. He could be nosy; it was one of the things that made him such a good investigator.

Abby was waiting for them out front of the building when they got downstairs. McGee let Tony and Ziva get a couple of steps in front of him, then took the opportunity to draw Abby discreetly aside.

"I've gotta tell you something, Abs" he murmured in her ear

She took the hint and slowed her pace so that they fell a few feet behind the others

"What's up, McGee?"

"When I spoke to Gibbs this morning, he gave us permission to break Rule 12" he told her, keeping his voice low so that Tony and Ziva wouldn't hear

She let out a small squeak

"Seriously, Timmy?"

"I was as surprised as you, Abs. Tony at least will ask about it. I wanted you to know first"

"So what else did Gibbs say?"

He grinned at her "I'll tell you later, when we've got a bit more privacy"

He jerked his head towards the others, who were now waiting impatiently out the front of the cafe

"Come on already, you two" DiNozzo called to them. They sped up to reach Tony and Ziva

Once they were all inside and had ordered, DiNozzo didn't beat around the bush

"So spill it, McHappy"

"Yes, tell us. You do look unusually cheerful for someone who had half a building fall on him three days ago" Ziva added

McGee flicked an involuntary glance at Abby, sitting next to him at the square table. He knew that the mention of the accident would have upset her

Tony and Ziva were watching him expectantly

"Ok, fine. This is a little awkward..."

He filled them in on his and Abby's new relationship

"Well, it's about time!" was DiNozzo's reaction

McGee gave him a questioning look

"Oh come on, Probie, we're not oblivious you know. Hang on a moment; does Gibbs know about this?"

"I told him this morning" Abby informed him

"Wise move, Abs. McGee probably would have been killed if he'd told him"

McGee grinned; that was the same thought he'd had

"What about Rule 12?" Ziva asked "Does this mean you are leaving us, McGee?"

"Actually, that's what our conversation in the elevator was about earlier"

He saw realisation dawn on Tony's face; one more small mystery solved

"He gave us permission- as long as we keep it professional at work. We screw it up, and I get bounced out of the team"

He saw the shock on Tony and Ziva's faces

"You're kidding! How did you swing that?"

"He said that as we're not both field agents, it doesn't risk the team's safety"

For once, Tony was rendered speechless for a moment

"So, this is why Gibbs banned us from discussing it in the squad room, yes?" Ziva asked

"Yeah; I get the feeling he's trying to make this easier" McGee responded

The rest of lunch went quickly, DiNozzo trying to get details out of them and Abby and McGee continually refusing to answer his prying questions.

Abby and McGee left the cafe together, enjoying the few minutes' walk back to headquarters while they could. By the time they got back to the main building, they'd arranged to meet downstairs in the evidence garage once Gibbs sent his team home for the night

Once they got inside, Abby headed back downstairs while the field agents headed back upstairs to the bullpen. As they got out of the elevator on the squad room floor, DiNozzo held McGee back a step and let Ziva go ahead.

"Seriously, Probie, all jokes aside, I'm really happy for you guys"

"Thanks, Tony. We'd better stop talking about it now, though. I really don't want to get transferred out of here"

Abby arched her back, stretching her muscles and sighed. She'd finally finished setting up her new computers as far as possible. She couldn't do any more until the lab was back up and running and she could link all of her other equipment back to her new system. She glanced at the clock; it was close to quitting time. The last of the configurations had taken hours without Tim's help. She shut the computers down and gathered her things. She was supposed to meet Timmy here when Gibbs let the team go home, but that wouldn't be for a while yet. What could she do til he was done? She didn't really want to visit her lab again; it was depressing to see it covered in plastic sheeting.

Suddenly the thought struck her. They hadn't told Ducky! She'd go to Autopsy and catch him before he left for the night.

"Hey Ducky" she greeted him as she walked into Autopsy. He looked up from the papers he was studying at his desk

"Ah, Abigail. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Ducky" she went over and gave him a massive hug "I thought about what you said the other day, and I spoke to Tim"

"And judging from the look on your face, everything went well?"

"Better than well, Ducky" she laughed "He still loves me, you see"

"That's wonderful news, Abby"

"So thanks, Ducky. You really helped me out"  
"Anytime, Abby. Have you got your new computer system worked out yet?"

"As far as I can until the lab is up and running again. I hope it's soon, I miss my equipment. I'm done for the day, just waiting for Tim to give me a ride home."

Just then her cell phone rang. It was Tim

"Sorry, Ducky" she said as she opened the flip

"Hey Abs, where are you? I went down to the garage but they said you'd left"

"I was done for the night so I came up to talk to Ducky"

"Oh ok, I'll be there in a sec" he broke the connection

A minute or so later, the automatic doors opened and McGee walked in

"Hi Ducky, hi Abby"

"Good evening, Timothy. How is your back?"

"Getting better thanks Ducky, the bruises are starting to fade now"

"Good to hear"

He looked at Abby and smiled

"You ready to go, Abs?"

"Yup. Night, Ducky!" she headed out the door with McGee on her heels

As he reached the door, Ducky called out to him

"Timothy?"

"Yeah Duck?"

"Congratulations, young man"

McGee grinned at the ME. "Thanks, Duck". Then he turned and followed Abby out to the parking lot.

As they walked out to his car, Abby wrapped her arm around his waist. It felt good, natural. He draped his arm across her shoulders, giving her that big Timmy grin that made her stomach do flips. They walked in silence, neither one willing to break the spell. He had to let go of her to get his car keys out of his jacket and unlock the Porsche. Instead of going to the passenger door, she followed him to the driver's side. He turned and faced her, smiling to find her so close to him

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I've been wanting to do this all day" she breathed as she touched her lips to his

The passion that was always just under the surface surged as she deepened the kiss. Soon one of his hands was buried in her hair, the other one across the strip of bare skin on her back where her shirt ended, holding her close to his body. Her hands were inside his jacket, stroking his back

The sound of someone unlocking a car two spaces away brought them to their senses. Tony called out "Get a room, you two" as he got into his Mustang

Still breathing heavily, they laughed sheepishly and broke apart. Abby went around to the passenger side and got in, waiting while Tim started the engine and manoeuvred the sleek sports car out of the Navy Yard and into DC traffic.

She turned in her seat a little so she could watch him as he drove. Traffic was bad tonight, even by DC standards, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. As they pulled up to a red light, he suddenly became aware of her eyes on him, turning his head and smiling at her. She reached out and laid her hand on his knee, unable to resist touching him. His smile became broader as he covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently before releasing it so he could change gears as the traffic light changed.

"So, I made dinner reservations. There's this new Italian place I've been wanting to try. If that's ok with you?"

"Sounds good Tim"

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 7.30?"

"Our second first date, huh?"

He chuckled. "Something like that"

She rubbed her hand further up his thigh, pouting a little when he caught her hand and replaced it on his knee.

"If you keep that up, we won't make it to dinner" he informed her as he pulled the car up in front of her apartment.

Ever the gentleman, he got out and walked her to her door, making sure she got in safely

"See you at 7.30, Abs" he said before he turned to leave

She leaned her back lightly against the door after she closed it, hoping that their 'second first date' would go as well as their first date had, years ago. Then she spotted the clock on her microwave. 6.10. She had to get moving if she was going to be ready in time.

He checked his watch nervously as he walked up the stairs to Abby's apartment for the second time that night. 7.28. It had been a long time since he took a woman out on a date, and this wasn't just any woman. He wanted everything to go perfectly; he didn't think he could survive this crashing and burning again. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. She opened it straight away, as if she'd been waiting for him. He went to say "Hi, Abs' but the words got stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of her

She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress, the scoop neckline cut just low enough to tantalise. The fabric touched her body in all the right places. Gone was her signature spiked dog collar, replaced by an intricate Gothic cross, and she'd let her hair down, waving gently onto her shoulders.

"You look- amazing, Abby" his voice came out low and husky. He held out the single black rose he'd been holding. "This is for you"

"Thanks, Timmy" she said as she took it from him "You look pretty good yourself, you know" she told him as she moved into the kitchen to find a vase for the flower

He snorted; he knew he looked better than he used to due to some hard work with a personal trainer, but that was as far as it went.

She came back up to him

"Ready to go, Abs?"

The restaurant was only a few blocks away. As he gave the keys to his beloved Porsche to the valet, he leaned in and took note of the odometer reading.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Just checking" he said, giving the valet a knowing grin as his face fell a little. He knew what valets were like, and he didn't want one going for a joyride in his car.

He turned and offered his arm to Abby, grinning as she laid her hand on it, and guided her into the restaurant.

The maitre d' bustled up to them as they entered. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" he asked

"Table for two, under the name of Gemcity" McGee informed him. He could feel Abby shaking as she laughed silently at the use of his nom de plume

"Ah. Right this way, Mr Gemcity." He led them to a secluded table, clearly the best in the restaurant. Abby waited until he'd moved away before teasing Tim

"Name-dropping, Timmy?"

He chuckled at her "Well, I don't like doing it, but it was the only way I could get us a table here at short notice"

"Hmm. Guess it comes in handy sometimes"

"Sometimes"

They chatted of inconsequential things thorough the meal, both trying to keep the mood light and pleasant until neither of them could stand it any more

"Tim-"

"Abby-"

She laughed a little at the coincidence

"You go first, Tim"

"Ok" he cleared his throat a little "I just wanted to say that I know I pushed you too far when we were dating before, Abby. You weren't ready for the same things that I was ready for. I want you to know that I promise not to push you this time, Abby. We can take this as slow as you'd like. I don't want to lose you again"

"What if I don't want to take things slowly, Tim?"

He blinked, unsure if he'd heard her correctly "Sorry?"

"I said, what if I don't want to take things slowly? You're right; I wasn't ready 5 years ago. But I am now" she took a deep breath "I realised the other day that I do want those things; the house, the kids, everything. And I want them with you, Tim"

The look of pure joy on his face was breathtaking

"If you're sure, Abby?" he asked hesitantly

"I'm sure, Timothy"

More than anything, the use of his full first name convinced him. She was here to stay.

"I love you, Abby"

"I love you too, Tim"

Suddenly the urge to be alone with her was too great. He signalled for the check, added a generous tip to the bill and slid his credit card into the black folder. They were quick bringing it back, and he went and drew Abby's chair back for her. Her hand on his arm again, they left the restaurant quickly and collected his car from the waiting valet.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked as they pulled out into the street.

"Only if you don't want me staying the night again? Her reply was part question, part answer

"Abby, you are welcome to stay whenever and for however long you want. Plus, I was kinda hoping you'd like to spend the weekend together"

"Mm, I think I'll take you up on that one, Tim. Do you mind if we swing by my place so I can pick up a few things though?"

He leaned against her living room wall, watching as she stuffed clothes and other necessities into a small black duffel bag. He loved the fact that she was packing to spend the weekend with him; she obviously didn't intend to go home for a while. That was definitely fine by him. It was too early for him to suggest any permanent change in living arrangements, despite what she'd told him at the restaurant. At the thought, he could feel himself grinning. Eventually he'd broach the idea of them moving in together; for now he was content.

She turned from packing the last of her stuff into the bag and caught his smile. Walking over to him, she asked him playfully "And what are you smiling at?"

"You." He reached out and gently stroked her face

"Ready to go?" She nodded, so he picked up her bag and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

He remembered something as they got into his car once more. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the spare key he'd picked up earlier and handed it to her

"Here. I got this cut. It's up to you if you want to use it or not, but I thought that Id save you from having to pick the locks again. Not that I minded, but this is less likely to get you in trouble"

She laughed, holding out a different key in return to him. "For my place" she explained "I guess we had the same thought"

The drive from her apartment to his wasn't long, so in a very few minutes he was pulling into his parking space. Grabbing her bag out of the trunk, he followed her up the stairs.

At his front door, she stopped, sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him gently to her. "Thanks for dinner, Tim. I had a wonderful time"

Any reply he was going to make was lost as she reached up and brushed her lips against his. Pulling back a fraction, she kissed him again. Soon her back was pressed up against the door, one of his hands tangled in her hair while he fumbled for his keys with the other. Finally getting the door unlocked and open, he scooped her up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He let her bag drop gently to the floor as he made their way to the couch. His jacket and tie quickly ended up on the living room floor, followed closely by his shirt. She paused for a moment, admiring his now trim figure "You really toned up, didn't you Timmy?" she remarked, sliding one hand down his chest. "Personal trainer" he explained briefly, before reclaiming her lips. He scooped her up again and carried her into the bedroom

As he faded off to sleep, Abby's head once again resting on his chest, he couldn't help but think of the events of the last week. They'd solved a case, arrested a known hit man, he'd had half a wall fall on him, ended up in hospital, and coincidentally won the woman of his dreams back for good this time.

Best week of his life.


End file.
